Honorverse:Nominations for Featured Articles
Nominations for Featured Articles are the proper way of nominating the best articles that we have here at the Honorverse Wiki. These articles are expected to be complete, spelling errors checked, mostly free of red links, and without standard style problems. Any registered user can nominate an article. You may nominate an article by yourself, or with other users. You will need to sign the nomination, so a confirmation can be completed. If an article receives a nomination, the template will be placed on the article until a decision is reached. If an article becomes a featured article, the template will be placed on the article. Nomination Process #First chose an article, and explain why the article would be a good candidate. Also, you can explain what needs to be improved on the article. #The article will be adjusted to help with the nomination. #The article will be added to the list. #Add the template to the article. Sample Nomination *'Title' *'Supporters' *'Objectors' Nominations Honor Harrington I hearby nominate this article as a featured article. It is a current as possible with the growing nature of the series. It has no broken links. It is accurate, well researched and very informative. GodricVXR 15:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) * Supporters **I support this article as our new Featured Article. --Farragut79 21:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) **I support as well.--Samanda 05:04, March 30, 2012 (UTC) * Objectors ''' * '''Discussion Treecat I nominate this article because it is well thought out and researched with no red links. --Farragut79 05:30, February 27, 2011 (UTC) * Supporters * Objectors ''' * '''Discussion Past Winners HMS Fearless (CL-56) (12/03/2008 - 09/05/2010) I hearby nominate this one to become our first Featured Article. I find it has all information that is offered on the subject in question, is well written and even better researched. Of course there are still things to be done, but I think this is a good, high standard to start with. -- SaganamiFan 15:34, 3 December 2008 (UTC) * Supporters ** SaganamiFan (as per above) ** Jabrwock - agreed, it's an excellent example. **Jabrwock 17:21, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ** Farragut79 - I second, well third. --Farragut79 03:42, 5 December 2008 (UTC) * Objectors ''' * '''Discussion On Basilisk Station (09/05/2010 - 3/25/2014) I nominate this article for our Second Feature Article because it is a complete article, unless someone thinks there should be a more concise summary. * Supporters ** Farragut79 ** SaganamiFan * Objectors ''' ** Wikipedia ww * '''Discussion ** I approve the nomination, however, I would like to add a basic outline of the story and the most important events and developments of the books. Get me right, this should be really basic, any details belong into the individual articles, but at least the basics should be given... -- SaganamiFan 20:31, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::The article is currently a well-padded stub, consisting of lists of personnel and so on. The summary is (I think) largely from cover copy. As Gertrude Stein said of Oakland, "There's no there there". We ought to have an actual article before featuring it. Wikipedia ww 02:39, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Category:Nominations for Featured Articles :::Agreed. I rather like the plot outline used on Wikipedia, where the length and the level of detail are concerned... the "summary" we have right now is just the description from the backcover, a tradition we took, I believe, from Memory Alpha... -- SaganamiFan (Talk) 04:55, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::I added a plot summary based on the one at the Wikipedia article. I think it has the right length to still be readable without leaving out any major details. Of course the summaries of the later books are gonna be longer, since there's a lot more stuff to cover... -- SaganamiFan 18:14, November 28, 2009 (UTC) On Basilisk Station (comic) (3/25/2014 - ) I nominate this article due to its completion and help make the wiki more up to date. --Farragut79 (talk) 22:54, March 23, 2014 (UTC) * Supporters * Objectors ''' * '''Discussion